


Secret Love Song

by ineedidolshugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedidolshugs/pseuds/ineedidolshugs
Summary: 2011, Zayn and Liam goes to school together but the never met. Until one day Zayn just rush in the bar where Liam works and something between them just light up





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> "This is part of The Ziam Club's Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt "Secret Love Song - Little Mix". To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating on this challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Ziam_Club_Song_Lyric_Challenge/works)

It was the first day of the last year of school and Liam was happy to say that there were only 180 days of lessons left until the end of the nightmare that was called "high school".  
  
It was not that he didn’t have friends, he had them. Or that he was bullied, he wasn’t. Everything was pretty good, but he wanted a change in his life. He felt like something was missing in his life. He just wanted to get away from home and go to college, maybe fall in love and find a better job. And it wasn’t as if he didn’t like his job. Being a waiter in a bar near the school was not that bad. Also, Rose, his boss, sometimes let him go out in advance so he could buy books and comics to read during the lunch break at school, before the library closed.  
  
That morning everything was going smoothly, the alarm clock sounded at seven o'clock. When he went down to the kitchen his mother was waiting for him with a big cup of hot milk, a brioche and a big smile on her face.

  
“Good morning sunshine”  
“Good morning mom”

He took the bus exactly thirty-five minutes later and arrived at school ten minutes before the bell rang. Outside the gate his friends were already waiting for him: Niall, which he hadn’t seen for only two weeks, and then Andy, James and Ben, which he hadn’t seen since the end of the previous year.  
  
The lessons, like the morning, went well. Liam paid attention and took the necessary notes.  
  
Then came the time to go to work so he jumped on the bus and in ten minutes he stopped by the bar, where Rose was waiting for him to turn the sign and open the doors.  
  
For about two hours everything was quiet and Liam really felt relieved that nothing strange had happened.  
  
Until Zayn entered.  
  
Zayn hurried out of the bar door and slammed into someone who poured two hot drinks over him  
  
‘’I cannot believe it! Now this too!’’

  
His day was in fact not going as good as Liam’s, but, in fact, everything had been bad from the first minute he had woken up.  
Liam was confused by the statement but as soon as he realized what he had done he immediately apologized in a whisper and ran to get towels to help the boy clean himself.

  
Even Zayn was surprised by what was happening, but the only thing he did was smile at the boy and make him blush -Liam felt that fantastic smile- when the latter came back with towels Zayn crouched to help him  
  
‘’By the way... Nice to meet you, I'm Zayn’’  
‘’Liam’’ the other muttered shyly, trying to reach out to him, ‘’I'm sorry I spilled two coffees on you, can I offer you something as an apology?’’  
‘’I'd like to try one of those coffees that fell on me, maybe with a slice of chocolate cake. I'm crazy about chocolate’’  
‘’Yes, yes, I'll take them to you right away’’ answered Liam, blushing for the humor that Zayn had used.  
  
There was only a few people left in the bar so for the rest of the afternoon Liam and Zayn stayed seated at a table talking, nothing complicated, only two young boys talking in front of a slice of cake and a coffee ¬-both of which they forgot to drink letting them cool down until they became undrinkable.  
  
By the time the day reached the evening, it was dark outside and all the customers had left. Zayn and Liam stood up smiling at each other and left with the promise that they would write each other soon to decide when to meet again, if not at school, at the bar or at the comic book store.

  
Liam stayed up all night, doing nothing but think of everything he and Zayn had said. He was really happy with that guy and he also thought he was really nice.  
  
Liam, even though he was only eighteen, already knew very well that he was not attracted to girls, it was like that for him since fourth grade. Zayn, however, was very confused about it because he had never experienced such an attraction for anyone else before.  
  
That night Liam couldn’t sleep so he took the phone in his hands several times staring at Zayn’s number in silence for a few minutes before deciding to write him a message  
  
‘Hey... It was really nice meeting you today, what do you say if we meet again tomorrow after school at the bar?’  
'I'm Liam by the way'  
  
Zayn replied almost immediately even though it was now half past three at night, he hadn’t managed to fall asleep too and talking to Liam really pleased him.

  
So Zayn and Liam stayed up all night talking.  
  
When they met the next day in the corridors at school, Liam smiled at Zayn and greeted him with a little wave but was completely ignored by him.  
Liam simply thought that maybe Zayn was lost in thought and didn’t see him so he didn’t pay much attention to that and went to class.  
  
They met again during the lunch break, this time Zayn was alone so Liam tried to get close to ask him if he wanted to eat with him and his friends.

  
‘’Hey Zayn... What are you doing out here all alone? Do you want to come and sit with me? I’m just with my friends, but I assure you that they are really nice’’

  
Zayn drew back, almost as if he had been burned by something. Liam pretended not to notice and gave him a big smile  
‘’Come on, don’t worry. None of them bite’’

  
Zayn laughed softly and found the way Liam tried to reassure him adorable, but then he shook his head and turned his facial expression to one of seriousness again.

  
‘’No thanks, Payne, I have to go and do other things, um, other stuff’’

  
Liam tried not to show him that he was upset, he thought they were becoming friends and that both liked spending time together but maybe it was not like that.

  
‘’Oh, I see... No, it's okay, have a good day’’

  
‘’Thank you’’ he said quickly, before going away, almost running.

  
When Liam reached his friends it was clear that something was wrong, he was smiling but who knew him well knew that he smiled with his eyes and not just with his mouth. And his eyes seemed sad.

  
Niall was the first one to notice, and put a hand on his shoulder silently asking him what was wrong and if he wanted to talk about it.  
Liam just shook his head.

  
‘’No, thanks, but would you like to cometo my house to study together?’’  
‘’Of course, now that the school has started again we should create a study group, it's our last year! We have to commit ourselves, baby. And you know I could never pass without your help’’  
  
The only thing that Liam did was nod. He was tired and in a bad mood because of what happened between him and Zayn.  
Zayn disappeared for nearly three months. Liam never saw him at school, at the bar or in the comic shop until the last week of school before Christmas.

  
Everyone was decorating their classroom and the hall, Liam was hanging some wreaths with the help of a couple of his classmates, who had left after a couple of minutes to go and help the girls, leaving him alone.  
  
When Liam saw Zayn entering through the door he nearly fell from the ladder he was on. Luckily, the first thing Zayn did once in the room was watching him so he saw what was about to happen and grabbed him on time  
  
There were a couple of seconds where everything for Liam went on slow motion. First, he saw Zayn’s hazelnut eyes, and then he slowly felt his arms around him, his warm hands on his back to help him not to fall.

  
‘’T-thank you but… I’m fine, I wasn’t falling’’ Liam said fast trying to get out of that situation and trying to remind himself how sad Zayn made him feel disappearing without ever telling him why.

  
No one was looking at them but Zayn felt this strange feeling, like he was at the centre of all the attention; it was the same feelings he felt the first time he met Liam and which scared him that much to make him disappear.  
  
But this time all he cared about was Liam's smile... He just wanted to see him happy, to make him happy.  
  
Then the truth hit Zayn, in that exact moment he realized that he wanted to spend every single moment with that little angel with big eyes and a big heart called Liam James Payne.

Liam knew from the first day they met that he had a crush on Zayn, so he wasn’t really surprised, because of all the emotion he went through in the last couple of months. But Zayn, on the other hand, had been confused and a little bit scared of his feelings. He had never felt something like that for anyone else before, which was the reason why he had disappeared.  
  
‘’I know for sure that you were falling for me and I know that I need to explain you what happened.I'm sorry for not calling, or writing, or anything…”

It wasn’t like Liam was trying really hard not to forgive him immediately, but he really couldn't help falling for Zayn.

‘’Maybe- it'd be better if we go somewhere quiet, don't you think?’’

Zayn nodded and helped him come down the ladder.

They went outside, to the school's garden and rested against a tree; their bodies were nearly touching each other’s but they both felt a little electric feeling where they had touched.

‘’I know we can't really talk here so... What if you come with me after school so we can talk? I have things to tell you, Lee, but I can't do it here’’

When they arrived at Zayn's house no one was there so they just sat on the sofa staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

‘’Sorry... I know I should talk with you. I’m just trying to find the best way to say what I have to’’

Liam laughed a little shaking his head and he took his hand in his own.

‘’Don't worry. Whatever it is, I've already forgiven you. Just take a deep breath and let it come out as it is’’  
Zayn smiled fondly staring at Liam's red lips for a little bit too long and then let all slip out of his mouth.

‘’I think I like you, Liam’’

It was quite difficult for Zayn to say such words, he was scared and relieved at the same time, his heart started beating so fast while he was waiting for Liam's reaction that he could hear it up his throat like his heart wanted to jump out in Liam's hands and say 'I'm yours now, do whatever you want with me'.

‘’Of course I like you too, Zayn, we are friends and...’’

‘’No, you don't understand, Liam. I like you. Like- like a boy likes a girl. I like you, Liam, and I'm sorry if I'm scaring you and if you don't feel the same way, I understand, but I needed to tell you...’’

Liam put his finger on Zayn’s lips trying to make him stop talking and smiled again. ‘’I like you too, Zayn Malik’’

They ended up spending the whole afternoon watching Marvel movies, casually touching each other hands every time they took a bunch of popcorn out of the bowl and staring at each other's eyes when the other wasn't watching.

‘’Lee? Um, can I call you Lee? Do you want to stay and meet my family? They already know that you are more than a friend for me... They helped me understand what I am, what I'm feeling’’

‘’Oh, wow, I mean, yes... It will be a pleasure for me. I'm happy that they have supported you in this, I know it's not easy’’

When they went downstairs Trisha was on the door with Waliyha and Safaa carrying the shopping bags.

‘’Hey, mommy, let me help you... By the way, this is Liam’’

‘’He's the guy who-? ‘’

‘’Shush Saf! Don't say a word about that ever again, kay?’’

Safaa laughed and went in the kitchen with her sister leaving the three of them alone.

‘’Liam, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My husband will be home soon so you can meet him too. Anyway, please call me Trish’’

‘’Thanks,Mrs. Malik... I mean, Trish’’ both mother and soon smiled really big and looked at each other.

‘’I'll leave you two alone, I really need to arrange the shopping bags before starting to prepare dinner’’

‘’Thanks mom. So, Lee, what do you want to eat?’’

‘’Zayn, you don't have to... Everything will be fine, really. Thank you’’

For the rest of the evening Liam stayed at the table talking with Zayn and his family, he understood they were a lovely and very close family the second Yaser walked into the house. Thrisha was madly in love with him like the first time they met and for Zayn and his sisters he was the most important person on the earth.

Liam was happy and very comfortable with them because Zayn’s family reminded him of his family and he couldn’t wait for them to meet.

Their first kiss happened to be in a cold snowy night; Liam had just finished working at the bar and Zayn was waiting for him to bring him home.

Liam was very tired and the first thing he did when he saw Zayn was hug him and let his head lay on his shoulder.

Zayn smiled fondly and hugged him back, rubbing his hands gently on Liam’s back trying to warm up both of them.

It was Christmas time so the bar was all decorated and obviously there was mistletoe on top of the door, but both of them ignored it while going out. Liam, because he wasn’t sure about what Zayn wanted; and Zayn, because he had already planned it all.

When they arrived at Payne’s house Liam got off the bike and smiled at Zayn.

‘’Thank you for the ride, Zayn, I really appreciate the time you are taking to see me’’

He moved forward to hug him but Zayn smiled and shook the mistletoe above their heads, ringing the little bells attached to it.

‘’You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but-‘’ he couldn’t finish the phrase because Liam’s lips were on his mouth and his hands on his neck.

The kiss didn’t last long but for both of them seemed like they were frozen in time where everything lasts forever.

‘’Um… Good night, Zayn, thank you for bringing me home and for- See you tomorrow’’

‘’Good night, Liam’’

During one cold afternoon, while Liam was working at the bar dressed up as an elf, Zayn came out with an “amazing” idea while he was drinking his hot chocolate.

‘’You should come to my house for Christmas, I mean you and your family. We will have the opportunity to stay together and our parents will start getting to know each other better… No?’’

Liam stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to look at Zayn smiling really big before blowing him a kiss whispering ‘yes’ as he went to serve at the tables.

When Christmas day came the snow was falling softly on the grass making everything amazingly white and making the colorful decoration stand out even more.

Liam was standing in front of Zayn’s house, with a big present carefully wrapped in his hands, waiting for his family before ringing the doorbell.

When Zayn heard that sound he just ran down the stairs rushing to open the door kissingLiam as soon as he saw him making both their parents smile.

They ate dinner together, talking and laughing. Zayn and Liam were sitting near each other so they held hands under the table for all the time until everyone moved to the living room to open the presents and eat dessert.

‘’Lee, come here, sit on my lap’’ said Zayn opening his arms to make space for Liam who, as always with him, blushed and did what he was told to.

When Zayn’s turn of opening the presents came, Liam smiled proudly giving him his  
‘’I really hope you will like it’’

‘’I’m sure I will. You’ve chosen this, and for me. It’s already perfect for this reason’’ he said opening it slowly even if he was very curious. When he saw a set of pencil and colors with two big white albums his heart skip a beat and his mouth immediately went to kiss Liam to thank him.

‘’This is the best gift ever, you’re so sweet and amazing, Lee. You know me so well.’’

“Well, remember that night when we were caught by the rain while coming home and we just stayed in bed all evening? You told me you missed drawing so… here’s a way to start again. Maybe you can show it to me when you’re finished”

“Of course Lee, thanks again”

The first thing Zayn draw late that night was Liam’s face, with wet curly hair and two big puppy eyes.

They spent the rest of the holidays together, acting like a real couple, until the end of it when the nightmare of returning to school where they should have acted like none of all those beautiful days happened.

They managed to keep their relationship secret for all the five months that followed. For everyone, they were just friends.

It wasn't easy for them not to touch, kiss or hold hands while they were outside, not to tell everyone "He's mine". But Zayn asked Liam to give him some time, as a favor, before telling everyone the truth.

Liam was understanding, he would do anything for Zayn.

When the day of prom came, Liam was locked in his room from the day before.

He had a big fight with Zayn because he wanted to go to prom with him "as friends" but Zayn kind of bumped him saying that he didn't wanted and that he was going to play with his band anyway so he wouldn't have time to hang out with him.

All of Liam's family tried to cheer him up and try to make him eat something or at least making him get out of his bedroom but only the appearance of Niall seemed to do something.

‘’Little Payno, I know that you are there and you’re not sleeping. C’mon, it’s nearly time to go to prom; I know you wanted to go with Zayn but you can come with me… Hailee won’t complain. You don’t have to worry, really.I know that you and him have this really strong connection, that you like him but… Don’t you think it will be better to put on your suit and show him what he’s losing rejecting you?’’

‘’Do you really think that?’’ asked Liam sniffling softly and opening the door just a little to spy on Niall’s face to see if he was serious and wasn’t just joking.

‘’Of course I do, and I think he will be a total jerk if he lets you go. You are sweet and intelligent and kind and if he didn’t realize that then he doesn’t deserve you’’

At that word Liam smiled shyly and let Niall enter his room to start dressing and preparing himself to go out.

When they arrived outside the school and parked their car, the music was already playing out loud and the street was full of students in fancy dresses.

When they went into the gym the soft sound of Zayn’s voice started playing in a slow song, Liam eyes went straight to the other guy the second he entered the door but Zayn was singing with his eyes closed moving slowly with the smooth sound of the music.

When the song ended Liam was still standing in the middle of the room looking at him with heart eyes. He was so handsome. He was wearing only a white shirt with rolled sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans, but for Liam he was the most charming boy in the room, actually the only charming boy he wanted.

When Zayn opened his eyes, his sight went straight to Liam’s one, like something was attracting him there but as soon as he could he just looked down, he kept singing.

‘’I don’t feel so well, Niall, I think I’m going home. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, I promise’’

He started walking away, hands in his pockets and with his cheek against his shoulder trying to hold the tears back, but as soon as Zayn saw that he stopped music all of the sudden, making Liam stop and look back.

‘’I can't do this anymore... There's a person in the crowd tonight that needs to know something. Every one of you has to know how much I care for this person so I wrote this song... Hope you'll like it’’

Liam was confused, and excited, and scared, all at the same time. He knew he wanted to be free to hold Zayn without worries, but, at the same time…

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As I drive you to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine

But I know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

‘’I love you, Liam Payne, and I'm sorry if it took all this time to say it, but all I know now is that I want to be with you and I'm not afraid’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all the way to this, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> A special thanks goes to my lovely beta Sof, if you want to follow her this is her AO3 account "ibelieveinloveandangels"


End file.
